Peak Human Combat
The ability to have better fighting skills than average humans. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Real world version of Enhanced Combat. Also Called *Keen Combative Knowledge *Master Level Combat Skill *Peak Combat *Maximum/Immense/Superior Human Combat Skill *Nigh/Near-Enhanced Combat Skill Capabilities The user's combat skill is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural human potential. The user is able to take down multiple human grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest human martial artists and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down superhumans with this ability. Applications *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Peak Human Condition **Maximum Concentration Capacity - User can use 100% of their concentration, allowing them to take on many foes at the same time. **Peak Human Agility - User can change from one position to the other in the blink of an eye. **Peak Human Flexibility - User can stretch their limbs for important moves. **Peak Human Reflexes - User can react faster than others can. **Peak Human Senses - User has better awareness than that of others. **Peak Human Stamina - User is able to exert themselves against many opponents for long periods of time. **Peak Human Speed - User can move and run faster than that of others. **Peak Human Strength - User is strong enough to easily knock out many opponents in one or two hits. *Weapon Proficiency Levels *''Peak Human Combat'' *Enhanced Combat *Supernatural Combat *Absolute Combat Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Language Analysis *Combat Perception *Martial Arts Intuition *Peak Human Condition Limitations *Can be surpassed by beings with Enhanced, Supernatural, to Absolute combat or abilities. Known Users Gallery Piandao attacks.png|Piandao (Avatar The Legend of Aang) incorporated the techniques of a variety of benders, warriors and artisans into his skills, honing his swordsmanship to the point he defeated an entire army of a hundred Fire Nation Soldiers. Peak Human Combat by Black Dynamite.gif|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) Batman Vs.Gangsters.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) demonstrating his ability on Gangsters... Unarmed Combat by Batman.jpg|...Arkham patients... Power Kick by Batman (2).jpg|...Black Mask's face... Peak Human Speed by Batman.JPG|...a werewolf... Peak Human Combat by Daimon Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) Unarmed Combat by Lady Shvia.jpg|Lady Shiva (DC Comics) Half-Life Series Black Ops Assassins.jpg|Being well-trained for battle, the Black Ops Assassins (Hλlf-Life series) are dangerous powerful opponents, holding their own against hordes of enemies and extraterrestrial forces. Peak Human Combat by Captain America.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) Daredevil v2 068-008.jpg|Daredevil vs.The Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin's (Marvel Comics) skills in hand-to-hand combat include a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido... Peak Human Condition by Wilson Fisk 1|...allowing him to defeat... Peak Human Condition by Wilson Fisk 2|...six martial artists at once very easily. Peak_Human_Combat_by_Davos,_the_Steel_Serpent.jpg|Davos, the Steel Serpent (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Combat by Falcon.jpg|The Falcon (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Combat by Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) black-panther-killmonger-759.jpg|Erik Killmonger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) can fight on par with T'Challa. Ba Jio's Dual Wield melee Kingdom.png|Ba Jio, the Blade of the Mountain King (Kingdom) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 1.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) One Man Army by Moubu.png|''Great General'', Mou Bu (Kingdom) One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) stood at the pinnacle in the art of Qiang/枪/Spear, massacring his opponents with nothing but sheer Destructive Power. Gei Mou's Combat Kingdom.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) Shou Hei Kun's Podao Kingdom.png|Shou Hei Kun, the Chief of Qin's Military Affairs (Kingdom) Enhanced Axemanship by Batei.jpg|Ba Tei of Rigan (Kingdom) Zen Ou's Mace Kingdom.png|Zen Ou of the Kanki Army (Kingdom) A Kou Kingdom.png|A Kou, 1st commander of the Ou Sen Army (Kingdom) Ba Nan Ji's Podao 2 Kingdom.jpg|Ba Nan Ji, the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) The man known as Gyou'Un Kingdom.png|Gyou'Un (Kingdom) Rozo's Podao 2 Kingdom.png|Rozo, King of the Quanrong (Kingdom) Videos Black Dynamite "Black Dynamite Vs. The C.I.A Fight" Season 1 Episode 7 Defiling a Mummy The Venture Bros. Adult Swim Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers